Report 1154
Special Report #1154 Skillset: Wyrdenwood Skill: Runesling Org: Blacktalon Status: Completed Apr 2013 Furies' Decision: We will add a super option for triggering the next two runes on the weapon. We'll increase the number of fused runes/motes to 10 to allow a little more prep. Problem: Runeslings cannot be attached to vines, forcing a Wyrdenwood Runes combatant to wield a sling. If you don't have your shield artefact on your cudgel, you have to choose between a shield and a sling. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow runeslings to be attached to vines. Player Comments: ---on 4/22 @ 23:24 writes: Supported This should apply to the specially created weapons of all all -wood and -chemantics druid/mage alternate skillsets: garland, magnum, generator, chalice, and the upcoming pyromancer item. ---on 4/23 @ 00:52 writes: You also can't supersling into adjacent rooms at all apparently, even when juggling the sling about. ---on 4/23 @ 01:35 writes: Sure ---on 4/23 @ 03:48 writes: What about a 1p modifier to your attack that fires two runes simultaneously on the attack? i.g. CHALICE SPRAY [] SUPER ---on 4/23 @ 05:10 writes: Definitely supported being able to attach a sling, the only reason I would be against a modifier is it normal runist are able to just use the sling/supersling commands to hit adjacent rooms without any other syntaxes. Leaving it be as it is for now would make switching between primary specs less of a hassle with alias and the like. All they need is to allow the attachment of a sling (or maybe since it's a vine, the vine can sling it's own runes anyway), then they'll be able to sling/supersling runes with the normal syntax ---on 4/23 @ 15:46 writes: Attaching a sling to a chalice, a garland you wear on a branch, a cannon, etc doesn't really make sense, though. ---on 4/23 @ 16:14 writes: Because magic. Really. Just change the messages to where you use magic to fuse the sling to your chalice etc. ---on 4/23 @ 23:43 writes: A modifier wouldn't be a big deal as long as slinging single runes didn't cost power and superslinging did. I was just more going for the ease of transition between primaries. Sure you can code it to work for either, but it's just a pain. I'm up for whatever solution allows a *wood or *chemancer to sling runes the same as a druid/mage does. If it requires a modifier for the chemancer, so be it, but it just seems to be easier to allow them to attach slings. ---on 4/24 @ 01:07 writes: I'd prefer the syntax to stay the same so it's not a giant hassle. ---on 4/24 @ 17:06 writes: Attaching a sling makes the most sense, I don't support Eventru's suggestion. Making it a modifier to the problematic fuse/embed mechanic is a very poor idea, and that very ability is up for changing anyways, with support to make it room only (for reasons explained in that report). Slings could also just be changed to be useable from the inventory, and the staff attaching skill be changed to allow the adjacent flinging without needing to mess around with spec weapons at all, that would be an easy fix. ---on 4/25 @ 20:31 writes: ---on 5/3 @ 19:43 writes: Hmm, last comment got eaten it seems. Support allowing ranged slings with all new chem/wood weapons.